Complicated
by SerenityNite
Summary: Shego's the new girl, Kim's the good girl. Both are on different sides of the law, but stuck working on a project together. What happens when they start falling for each other? Slight AU, Please read! KiGo
1. A Fresh Start

**Disclaimer - I own NOTHING. Just borrowing the characters, will return later, please don't sue.**

_KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG_

_**Complicated**_

_**Chapter 1; A Fresh Start**_

_Shego's POV_

The shrilling sound of an alarm clock woke the teen from her slumber. A tired groan was vocalized as her arm flew around toward the object of her annoyance. She froze mid-swing, her hand engulfed in hot plasma. She sighed, remembering the lecture she received after breaking her last dozen alarms. The plasma engulfed hand smothered before slowly descending and pressing the off button. The girl sat up groggily, running a hand through her tangled onyx hair and sighing. After a moment of rubbing her emerald eyes, the teen jumped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. When she finished her shower and other morning routines, she strolled into the kitchen.

"Good morning Shego! Ready for your first day of school?" Her employer, and legal guardian, asked in a peppy manner.

"Yea, whoopty freakin doo" The teen circled her finger for emphasis on her sarcasm.

"I make pan-cakes" He sing-songed while fiddling with his pink apron.

"Thanks Drakken" The green hued girl muttered, sitting at the table.

"Cheer up Shego! Senior year, new school, new promotion, things are looking up!" The blue man said with a huge smile.

"Yea I suppose. It's defiantly nice to be your sidekick now. Being a henchman was shit." She shoved a pancake into her mouth.

"That's the spirit! Now you start to get serious, commit real crimes, rob bigger places, and you get to fight my arch foe!"

"Who again?" the villainous asked, taking a large sip of milk.

"Kim Possible, the teen crime fighting cheerleader" Drakken spat with anger in his voice. Shego almost spit out all her milk, but caught herself before it happened.

"A cheerleader? Really Dr. D, your telling me, a cheerleader beats you?" Shego laughed with amusement.

"She's good Shego! I believe she's your age too…" The scientist began to ponder to himself. Shego looked to him,

"My age huh? She cute?" The teen smirked with wonder,

"Oh no! There will be NO dating arch foes in this household!"

"Fine, whatever, I was just curious."

The green eyed teen said with a wave of her hand. Drakken let out a small sigh before looking at the clock.

"You have to leave soon or you'll be late for your first day"

"Whatever… why do I even have to go here again?" The stubborn teen crossed her arms.

"Because, Shego, you were expelled from the Underground Villain's Academy" Drakken said with a blank expression on his face.

"Not my fault… Mr. Dementor was practically asking to be punched in the face…" Shego mumbled.

"You didn't go to class, and when you did you beat up the teacher. Let's just try to stay in this school please. It's a public school so teachers won't rant about world domination. That also means it's a safe haven, and when your in that building, you can't be arrested. So let's try to stay with this one please." The older man asked, his voice sounding tired.

"No promises Doc. But… I'll try"

"Thank you" He smiled at her.

"I'm going now, see you later."

The teen got up and left through the front door, pulling her keys out of her pocket as she did. She went into the garage and smiled at her baby, before opening the door and jumping into her 2008 dodge viper. She revved the engine a couple of times before speeding out the driveway and down the street. The sun reflecting off the green and black paint job her precious vehicle.


	2. First Encounter

**Thanks to everyone who left a review! They make me smile and make me want to write more =) Hope you enjoy this chapter**

_KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG_

_**Chapter 2; First Encounter**_

_Kim's POV_

A ray of light peeked through opened blinds, landing on a slumbering form. The sun caused her bright orange hair to glisten. At the sound of an alarm, the girl slowly stretched her body and lightly press the off button. She smiled and jumped out of bed, looking over to her own forest green eyes in a mirror. She looked at her messy hair and ruffled PJ's before walking into the bathroom and stripping for her shower. After the necessities of the morning, she walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Morning!" The red head said in a peppy voice before sitting down.

"Morning Kimmie-cub, ready for your first day of school?" Her father asked, lowering the paper he was reading.

"Totally! I'm so psyched!" Kim said as her mother placed some eggs and bacon in front of her.

"That's good, this IS suppose to be the best year." Ann said with a smile while sitting down and sipping her coffee.

"This year just seems so big and…. electrifying! It's so the drama" The teen commented before taking a strip of bacon from her plate.

"Well just remember, try not to have too much fun, you still need to get good grades" James said, his voice slightly stern.

"I know dad, don't worry."

She smiled at her father before placing a piece of egg in her mouth. The younger girl was about to speak again but was interrupted by a rocket flying into the kitchen. James lifted his paper to prevent it from being hit before shaking his head. Ann sighed as Kim jumped up from the table and kicked the rocket to the ground. It shattered into multiple pieces and sparked on the kitchen floor.

"Tweebs!" The oldest sibling yelled, her voice full of annoyance.

"Sorry!" Came the voice of two boys from an unknown location. Kim sighed,

"I'm leaving now, I'll give the troublesome twins a ride."

"Thank you Kimmie, have a good day"

Ann smiled before kissing her daughter on the cheek. James mumbled a farewell after receiving a peck on the cheek from his child. Jim and Tim climbed into the back seat of the purple Sloth as the hero started her car. She pulled out of the driveway and began the short ride to the high school.

_KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG_

Kim stood at her locker, having a conversation with Monique. Ron was busy trying to hit on any senior girl with a pulse.

"So are you as excited as I am GF?"

"Yes! Mo, this is so great! Senior year, nothing can stop us!" Kim said, adrenalin pumping through her veins.

"On top of it, we're all in the same homeroom together, and a decent amount of classes too." The chocolate colored girl said with a huge smile.

"I know, I don't think it could get any better"

"Unless…"

"Unless what?" The red head cocked an eyebrow at her companion.

"Unless you were to find someone, ya know" Mo smiled

"Yea well, you never know. I mean after the whole Ron thing didn't work out, I kinda stopped trying…" She drifted off in thought

"Girl, it was better you ended it instead of staying with him and being unhappy." The brunette said, her voice full of reassurance.

"Yea, I know…"

"And look, he's obviously over it"

Monique smiled as she pointed over to the person of discussion. The boy was leaning up against a locker, his hair slicked back and a pair of sunglasses covered his brown eyes. He was flashing his teeth at a girl, pointing a finger her way. She had an annoyed look on her face before laughing as he lost footing on the lockers. Kim and Monique laughed at his antics.

"Yupp, back to his goofy self" The green eyed girl smiled at her childhood friend.

Ron picked himself up off the floor and brushed off his clothes. He looked around to see if anyone was looking and let out a relieved sigh to see no one looking in his direction. He walked over to his two friends, slicking back his hair,

"Let's go ladies, the Ronster thinks its about that time to head to homeroom"

Monique reached forward and ruffled his blonde hair, making Kim laugh. The boy huffed before taking off his glasses and tossing them into his pocket. Seconds later Rufus popped out wearing them and pointing to a group of girls across the hall. They all giggled.

"Ohh, C'mon! How is he doing that?"

Ron complained before being dragged to homeroom by his friends. Once in class, the three amigos found seats next to each other and waited for the bell to ring. As soon as it did Barkin entered the room and began rambling as usual. Everyone lost interest the moment he opened his mouth. He was interrupted, much to the students' enjoyment, by the sound of the door opening.

A girl walked into the room, her long black hair cascading down her back, stopping in the middle of her spine. She had beautiful green eyes and sharp features. The thing that really caught the redhead's attention was the greenish tint of her skin, it looked… exotic. She wore a tight green tank top, tight ripped black jeans, and green and black sneakers. A black wallet chain hung from her pants and she was sporting black fingerless gloves. Her outfit hugged her body in all the right places, showing her slim figure, and strong, but feminine, muscles. She looked beautiful.

"And who are you?" Barkin asked, obviously annoyed with her showing up late.

"Shego, who are you?" The teen answered with attitude in her voice.

"The name is Barkin, and your late!"

"Yea well, tends to happen when your new and don't really give a shit." Shego rolled her eyes.

"I could kick you out for that, take a seat before I decide to!" The man said, his face turning red from anger.

Shego walked over to a seat towards the back, dropped down and cracked her gum. Ron turned to the two girls and began to whisper,

"What's up with the skin?"

"Ron! That's rude!" Monique scolded the boy like a child.

"I didn't mean it like that! It's just weird…"

"I think it's interesting." Kim said, her voice stern, almost challenging the boy to make another comment. If there was one thing the teen hero hated, it was people judging others from appearance.

"Plus, it's not like we haven't seen weird skinned people before, Ron." The hero said.

"That's true, what's his name again, the blue guy?" Monique said, trying to remember.

"Drakken" Both Kim and Ron said.

"Right, him." Mo said with a smile. They turned back to Barkin as he began role call.

" Monique Bast"

"Here" The African girl answered with a smiled.

"Sheridan Go"

"Yea"

Kim turned around and saw Shego giving a wave of her hand to Barkin. The man's voice became a distant muffling sound as she focused on the girl. She was definitely interesting looking, almost intriguing. Something about her threw Kim off, and she couldn't tell what it was.

"Kim Possible" Barkin yelled out, capturing the girls attention. She spun around to him,

"Present"

The teen gave a weak smile before pausing and turning back to the girl. Shego was looking at her up and down now, almost as if she was examining her. After a few seconds of this, emerald eyes locked with olive ones. Kim, not knowing what to do, gazed back into the girls almost glowing orbs. Seconds later, a smirk grazed Shego's lips. Kim quickly turned around, breath hitched.

"…Intense gaze…" She muttered to herself before a shiver ran down her spine.


	3. Pair made in Purgatory

**Thanks everyone! For the record, the way I'm making Shego in her teen years is she is still sarcastic but she's a huge flirt, well, with some people at least XD enjoy!**

_KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG_

_**Chapter 3; Pair Made In Purgatory**_

A week had passed from the first day of school, and everyone was starting to get settled in with daily routine. Shego sighed as she walked into her 5th period science. She didn't mind the subject to much, and Mr. Caser was pretty chill. Unlike most other teachers, he referred to her as Shego, a plus in her book. The teen tossed her binder onto a lab table and sat on the stool. Just as she did the bell rang,

"Alright class, last week was more of an introduction week, so what I'm going to do now is give you all a project to do."

An audible sigh was let out by almost every student in the room.

"Now don't be like that, I haven't even explained it yet! What your going to do is, in some way, make something that will help the environment. We only get one earth, so if we shit it up, we're screwed."

The older man said, brushing some white hairs from his eyes. This caused a small amount of laughter in the class.

"Use what ever knowledge you know so far about science to make something worth while. This is also my way of seeing how advanced your knowledge is" He threw a skeptical look to the class before clearing his throat.

"And so there will be no possible chance of anyone complaining about to much work… You'll be working in pairs."

A sudden 'Boo-yah!' was heard from Ron up front. Kim almost let out a scream at the thought of being stuck with the blonde for her project partner.

"Did I mention, I'll be pairing you up?"

Caser smiled at Ron before picking up a sheet of paper. The teen's smile died in a instant, he groaned and dropped his head onto the table. Shego silently laughed at his misery, finding it amusing to see him defeated. Kim was busy throwing a mini party in her head.

"Right, so pairings, lets see… Miss Bast with Mr. Mankey"

Monique smiled at Josh as he moved over to sit next to her. Their growing friendship over time was going to make the project a lot easier. Caster listed a few more names.

"Stoppable, your with Justine" Ron immediately perked up as made his way over to the smartest girl in the school. He began to mention something about Nacos before she told him he was going to sit there and not speak.

"Miss Possible, you'll be working with Shego"

The onyx haired girl smirked at the irony of the situation, even more being the irony that the red head didn't know was occurring. As the hero sat down the older man spoke again,

"Before I forget, you need to film at least 20 minutes of you both working together outside of school, so I can assess how the workload was handled. Get started everyone."

Kim turned to the girl next to her and stuck out her hand,

"Hi, I'm Kim, nice to meet you." Shego looked at the genuine smile and the outstretched hand before slowly shaking it.

"Shego, so you're the infamous Kim Possible?" The green girl smirked.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Nothing"

"So your new here right?"

"Well I'd assume so, considering I've never been here before."

The girl said, unable to hold back the snarky reply. Kim slightly bit her tongue, telling this was going to be an interesting pairing.

"So where did you move here from?" She tried making pleasant conversation.

"I didn't, I just got kicked out of my last school." Shego answered simply, crossing her arms.

"What you do?" The olive eyed girl was slightly intrigued now.

"Punched a teacher, but enough about me, any ideas for the project Princess"

Shego asked, assuming Kim to suggest some stupid idea. It took a second for the cheerleader to process why Shego was kicked out. She pushed it to the back of her mind before speaking,

"Yea actually, I was thinking we could build something that ran on carbon dioxide and released oxygen."

To say Shego was stunned was an understatement. Being a thief she always knew never to underestimate her competition, but she wasn't expecting such a detailed idea. She definitely just gained some respect in the green girl's eyes. She quickly steered back on track,

"Yea, sounds whatever. How bout a hovercraft?"

"Do you have any idea how build that?"

"Well yea, I mean I have a basic overview of how to make it. Have any idea how to make it run like that?" Shego asked, not knowing the answer she'll receive.

"Yea, for the most part, my friend could help fill in the blanks" Kim told her partner.

"Alright, hovercraft it is then."

"They're kind of big though, how about we build a miniature one, about half the size of this table?"

"I think you may be on to something there Cupcake" Shego said, leaning on the lab table.

"Ok, what's with the nicknames?" Kim asked, refusing to ignore it a second time.

"What? Don't like them? Not that I'm gonna stop." Shego said, the ghost of a smirk dancing on her lips.

"Look, as long as we get this project done well, I could care less what you call me"

Shego was about to open her mouth but was quickly cut off,

"To an extent" Kim said, Shego cocked an eyebrow at that.

"So what, I can't call you beautiful?" She smirked as the hero started to turn red, Kim cleared her throat,

"Ahh well… Anyway, this hovercraft. I'll get my friend to get me some blue prints and we'll get started right away."

Shego chuckled at the quick subject change before grabbing Kim's wrist.

"Wha…What are you doing?" the red head asked, starting to blush again.

"Cool yourself Princess, it's just my number"

Shego pulled out a green pen and scribbled her number across Kim's wrist as the bell rung.

"Gimme a call when you know a good time we can meet up to work on this, or you know, if you'd want to go catch a movie instead."

The taller girl then stood up and gave a smirk and a wink to the hero before strutting off. Kim watched her retreating form.

"What just happened?"


	4. Mission Of Truth

**Thank you everyone! Hope everyone is enjoying the story! I'm very shaky about my writing so it would be much appreciated if you tell me what you think =) thanks!**

_KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG_

_**Chapter 4; Mission of Truth**_

_BEEP BEEP BE-BEEP_

The sound of the Kimmunicator shook the girl from her homework. She grabbed the device and was met with the face of a young genius.

"What's the sitch?"

"Drakken's broke into a lab, stealing some type of molecule charger"

"I'm on it, ride?"

"Outside" The young boy said with an accomplished smile on his face.

"Thanks Wade, you rock"

"One second Kim, Drakken's got some kind of sidekick now. She seems pretty good, mastered 14 styles of martial arts. Be careful"

"Will do, Thanks"

The connection was cut as the teen quickly changed into her mission clothes and ran outside. She jumped into the van and took a seat next to Ron.

"Ready KP?"

"Let's do this, Drakken's got a new sidekick" Kim said, repeating Wade's information.

"I'll take care of them!"

"They know 14 styles of martial arts."

"You'll take care of them!" Ron said, quickly changing his mind.

"Great idea, you just take care of Drakken." The hero smiled at her sidekick.

"You can count on me KP" The blonde beamed at his childhood friend.

_KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG_

"Stop right there Drakken!" Kim and Ron stood at the entrance of the lab.

"Kim Possible?" He said, shocked.

"And this guy!" Ron said pointing to himself.

"Yes!…you…" the villain said, Ron's name escaping his memory.

"Give it up!" The female hero said.

"I think not! Little do you know…" Kim cut him off.

"That you have a new sidekick?"

"…uh…Yes well… I bet you weren't expecting…" He was cut off again

"That she's mastered 14 styles of fighting?" The teen looked smug.

"…That's just rude" the blue man huffed upset. He quickly recovered though,

"SHEGO!"

Kim froze for a moment as she heard the name called. The teen jumped down from the ceiling and landed in front of the hero.

"Hey Princess." The villainess smirked at Kim's flabbergasted look.

"Wh….Ho…What?" Was the only thing Kim could make out. Shego chuckled,

"Let's see if this helps"

The onyx haired girl directed a punch straight for the shorter girls face. Kim quickly dodged it and did a back flip to create some distance between the two. The green girl kept up, moving forward and continuing her attacks. The red head managed to block and dodge them.

"I'm impressed Kimmie, your pretty good"

"Your Drakken's sidekick?" Kim finally chocked out, still in a slight shock.

"No, I'm his gardener. No doy I'm his sidekick." The girl said sarcastically, still fighting on the offense.

"But…But you go to my school…"

"Very good, want a cookie?" Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"How are you not in jail?" Kim asked, still confused and dodging all the attacks thrown at her.

"Don't know, something about if a student is being educated in a school building, it's a safe haven and they can't be arrested and blah blah blah. Don't know, don't give a shit"

The girl managed to land a punch right in the hero's stomach. Kim let out a small grunt before standing up and changing her stance to offensive.

"That's what I'm talking about"

The villainess smirked as the fight picked up intensity. Both girls were flipping and attempting to land punches.

"Well, this is new" Kim said, aiming a kick.

"Better get use to it, get use to me kicking your ass too."

Shego smirked and grabbed the hero's leg, throwing her over her shoulder. The red head flipped in the air and landed on her feet. Ron was engaged in an intense slap fight with Drakken so Kim took a second to examine what her competitor was wearing. A skin tight green and black catsuit covered her green skin. Shego noticed the hero looking at her body,

"Like what ya see Pumpkin?"

"What? No! You wish!" Kim said, a little to quick.

"Do I now?"

The girl had a smug look on her features before closing the distance between the two with a tackle. Shego had the smaller girl pinned under her, holding her down with her wrists.

"Do you really know what I wish Kimmie?"

Kim didn't know what to say, so she did the first thing that came to mind. She kicked the larger girl off and flipped their positions.

"No idea" The red head commented, expressionless.

"SHEGO! We're leaving!"

Drakken's annoying voice brought them back to reality, Shego kicked the teen off of her. She got up and ran over to the rope ladder hanging from a hovercraft.

"Later, beautiful" Shego winked at the hero as the hovercraft flew away into the distance.

"Kim! Look! I got it!" Ron said, excited with his accomplishment.

"Good job Ron" She said, trying to calm the blush on her cheeks.

"Isn't that the same Shego from school, you know, your project partner?"

"Oh my god! I totally forgot about that!"

Shock came over the teen as she remembered who her partner was.

"Well… good luck with that"

The boy said before walking away, leaving the olive eyed girl still stuck in realization.


	5. The Proposition

_**Chapter 5; The Proposition**_

Kim let out a sigh as she dropped down onto her bed, a gentle breeze rolling in from the window. She lifted her head off the pillow and looked onto the nightstand. The blueprints Wade had given her for her project rested untouched. There is no way she would be able to do this, be partners with an enemy. She heard a quiet knock on her door,

"Kimmie?"

"Come in mom"

Ann Possible came into the room and took a seat on the bed next to her daughter. She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and smiled.

"Would you care to tell me what's wrong?"

Kim sighed and rolled onto her back to look at the other red head.

"There's this new girl at school right? Well we got paired as project partners. That wasn't really bad though because she seems real smart and she's new and it's good to meet new people and she's kinda niceish and she's a bit funny and she's nice to look at"

The older woman cocked an eyebrow at her daughters rambling, Kim caught this. She slightly blushed before clearing her throat.

"Anyway, everything seemed fine for the most part, we even agreed on a project"

Kim began to trail off.

"So what's the problem then?"

"Well, she's evil."

"But I thought you just said she's kinda niceish, and nice to look at" Ann smiled as the girl held a slight blush.

"She is, but not that kind of evil, I mean, she works for Dr. Drakken, my arch foe."

"That could stir up some trouble." The neurosurgeon said.

"Could? Mom, I don't think it can get much more complicated than that"

"Sure it could honey, believe me. Look I'm sure things look bad right now, but maybe you two will figure something out."

The teen let out a groan and flipped over onto her stomach.

"This is so frustrating!" She complained.

"Life tends to be, you just have to make the best out of a bad situation."

Ann leaned down and planted a kiss on the back of her daughter's head.

"Sleep on it for now, see what happens."

"But…"

"No buts young lady, things always seem to make more sense when your well rested" The woman smiled as she gently stroked her daughters hair.

"Alright, night mom, thanks."

"Your welcome Kimmie, goodnight."

The woman stood up and walked over to the door, switching the light off as she left the room. The only light left was what the moon provided her through the window.

_KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG_

Just as the teen began to feel her eyelids getting heavy she was stirred from her sanctuary.

"Hey Cupcake"

Kim bolted upright in her bed, quickly looking over to the window. Shego sat comfortably on the sill, her legs dangling inside the room.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked, unable to think of any action to make.

"Relax Kimmie, I'm just here to talk."

"And a phone wouldn't have worked why?" the hero asked skeptically. Shego shrugged,

"I wouldn't be able to see your beautiful face over a phone now would I?" The teen smirked as the shorter girl began to blush.

"Tha…You…. Wait a second… How do you know where I live?" She asked worried.

"I'm a villain remember, I have my resources, and you need to calm down be…" She was cut off.

"I'm calm!" Kim said quickly. Shego hesitated,

"Of course you are. Look I'm not here to fight or anything, I wanna make a truce."

"…A truce… why? What are you planning?"

"Nothing"

"Your lying." The shorter girl replied quickly.

"I wouldn't lie to you Princess, I never have before." Shego said calmly, examining her fingernails.

"You didn't tell me you worked for Drakken."

"You never asked." The pale girl lifted her eyes and threw a serious look at the teen across the room. Kim bit her tongue and averted her eyes from the intense gaze. After a few seconds she began to speak, still looking away.

"What kind of truce?"

"Just one that says we won't fight unless we're working, then I get to kick your ass." Shego smirked.

"And your serious?"

"No doy." She rolled her eyes.

"Alright, fair enough…" Kim slowly got up and walked over to the girl. She stuck her hand out and waited for the other girl to shake it. Shego took the hand and pulled the smaller girl into her. The pale girl's mouth was directly next to the hero's lips. She spoke in a whisper,

"Cute jammies. See ya later Beautiful."

Shego quickly let go of the girl's hand and back rolled out the window, hurtling toward the ground. Kim quickly leaned forward to see if the girl was alright, but she was gone. Kim shook her head before shutting the window and returning to the warmth of her welcoming bed.


	6. Keeping things fun

**Schools starting soon and its gonna be a pretty busy year, but I'll keep up as much as possible =) Here ya go!**

_KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG_

_**Chapter 6; Keeping things fun **_

Shego casually strolled into the kitchen, tossing her keys onto the counter. She swung open the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Where have you been?" Drakken asked from behind her, dressed in his feety pajamas.

"Out" The onyx haired girl answered, uninterested.

"And where is 'out' exactly?"

"None of your business"

The teen glared at her guardian before turning around and taking a large drink.

"Now Shego, I am your guardian and you shall show me respect, now where were you?"

The blue man nagged. Shego let out a low growl before her left hand became covered in plasma.

"I'll be damned if I have to give a man in feety pajamas my whereabouts." She said in a low voice, her back still to the man. Drakken gulped,

"Yes well… I hope you had a good time wherever you were and… sleep tight, I'llseeyouinthemorning!"

The last part was let out in a jumble as her ran out of the kitchen, leaving the teen chuckling to herself. The clock in the kitchen read 1:57 AM. She finished her water and walked to her room, slightly exhausted. She closed the door and walked over to her full length mirror. The villainous pulled off her shirt and examined her torso. A dark bruise rested to the left of her belly button.

"Damn, princess got me good in that fight."

She muttered to herself as she softly ran her fingers over the tender skin. After a few seconds of this she spun around to her dresser, throwing on some clothes to sleep in. She crawled into her large comfortable bed and shut off the nightstand light.

"Ought to be fun, having to hide Kimmie from Drakken. He'd flip if he found out." She muttered to herself before succumbing to sleep.

_KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG_

Getting up in the morning was a lot easier for the teen than usual. She managed to get up, shower, get dressed, and eat in record time. She said her goodbyes to her employer and entered the garage. Half way into her viper she glanced over to her bike,

"It should be good by now…"

She mumbled to herself before getting out of the car. She walked over to the covered vehicle and smirked. She recently had it custom painted and, even though it was dry, had to wait a week before driving it. The teen pulled the sheet off of it, revealing a beautiful green and black Ducati Streetfighter. She turned to a wooden cabinet hanging on the nearby wall. Flinging the doors open she grabbed her helmet and jacket and put them on. Mounting the bike, Shego put the key in and revved the engine a couple of times before taking off for school.

With extra time she decided to take the long route, enjoying the excitement of the bike. The feel of the engine rumbling under her made her adrenaline pump. The longer she drove the more risky she became. Swerving through cars and using broken sidewalks as ramps wasn't what normal bikers did. She smirked at the pure danger running in her veins. This type of freedom was worth all the trouble, no matter what she got from other people.

When she finally pulled into the school parking lot numerous heads spun in her direction. She spotted a head of red hair and, in a spur of the moment decision, popped a wheelie as she drove past the hero. She make a sharp turn on one wheel and stopped perfectly in her parking spot. Turning the engine off she pulled her helmet off and shook out her long black hair. Out of the countless people looking at her she focused on the red head. She smirked as Kim looked her way, throwing the hero a wink.


	7. A Productive Day

_Sorry for the delay, but to pay you back I made this chapter super long =D thanks for all the reviews! 3_

_KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG_

_**Chapter 7; A Productive Day**_

"Seriously Mo, She's evil. She works for Drakken!"

"Damn girlfriend, talk about dra-ma!"

"I know! I have no idea how I'm gonna do…"

Kim was cut off to the sound of a loud engine. She, and just about everyone else in the parking lot, turned to the disturbance. A very feminine figure was speeding into the lot on a motorcycle. Kim immediately knew it was Shego, if her body shape didn't give it away, the green and black color scheme sure did. Right as the villainess was about to pass her, she pulled into a wheelie. Kim watched as the teen parked her bike and removed her helmet, giving a wink to the hero.

Kim immediately blushed and looked away.

"Woa girl, that was intense!" Monique said, glancing at Shego before looking back at the cheerleader.

"You don't even know the half of it" She muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" She replied in a hurry. "Look, I'll see you guys in homeroom."

Before Ron or Monique could utter a word, Kim was already making her way to the green girl. She was locking her green and black helmet to her bike. She wore a tight black female biker jacket with her signature green going down the sleeves and the front of it.

"Nice bike."

"It's my pride and joy." Shego said in a distant voice.

"It's really beautiful." The taller girl smirked at that.

"Thanks, not nearly as beautiful as you though."

Kim's cheeks began to turn crimson. She cleared her throat and quickly changed the subject.

"So I was thinking for the project, maybe we could work together twice a week on it, switch off houses."

"Sounds good to me Cupcake. As long as its on Thursdays at my place."

"Why's that?" The red head questioned. Her and Shego now walking toward the entrance of the building.

"That's when Drakken is out all night for karaoke. If he found out I was paired on a project with my enemy and didn't destroy her, I'd be in deep shit."

Kim considered what Shego was saying and slightly nodded her head, it making sense to her. She reached her locker and stopped, putting in the combination and swinging it open.

"Alright then, Tuesdays at mine and Thursdays at yours, starting today?" She casually asked as Shego crossed her arms and leaned against some lockers next to her.

"What ever sounds good." Her tone uninterested.

"Alright then, and if we need to be together any other days, we'll just do it at my house."

"Do it huh? Hopefully your folks won't be home" Shego smirked, twisting the other girls words against her.

"That's… I didn't…. You know I didn't mean it like that!"

The hero was as red as her hair, avoiding eye contact with the villainess. She slammed her locker and began to fidget.

"Doy Kimmie, I'm just messing with you."

"Yea, I know that…" She said, her voice cracking. Shego laughed and pushed herself off the lockers,

"Course ya do. We'll, I'll see ya in class Kimmie."

The onyx haired teen turned and sauntered down the hall, leaving the hero by herself. Kim sighed and clutched the books she was holding, just as she was about to walk to homeroom she was cut off.

"Hey K, how are you?" Kim let out an annoyed groan,

"I'm fine Bonnie, how are you?"

"Oh just fabulous. I'm working on a new cheer we could do, you know, instead of your shitty one. On top of that, me and Brick are so in love and…"

"That's great Bonnie, but I've gotta go." Kim cut the girl off and pushed past her, not in the mood to listen to her voice. Bonnie growled in anger, not liking the idea of being ignored.

"Yea well, I'm busy anyway. See ya later K, I actually have a life to be living"

Kim just rolled her eyes and kept walking, completely ignoring the girl's comment. She made it to homeroom alive and calm and took a seat with Ron and Monique. She glanced over to where the villainous sits and was returned with a smirk and a raise of the eyebrow. Kim turned away as the door slammed shut.

All conversations were killed as Barkin's yelling entered the room. Kim looked at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring just so she could get out of there. She got to skip next period because her and the other cheerleaders needed to practice their routine one last time before the game tomorrow, and at times, even Bonnie's voice was more tolerable than Barkins.

_KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG_

After the big gorilla was done yapping his mouth Shego looked down to her pocket that held her phone. She pulled it out to see one new message from 'Lynn'. All it said was 'skip and get your ass here.' Shego sighed and looked at the clock, not even 1st period yet, she can spare skipping a few classes. As soon as the bell rang she was up and out of the school. A ten minute walk and she was standing outside a quaint little coffee shop. She walked in and nodded to the girl behind the counter before sitting down in her usual booth. Across from her sat her long time friend and companion Adrena Lynn.

"Hey" She gave a mumble of a greeting as the girl behind the counter brought over a cup of coffee.

"That's it? I haven't seen you in weeks and I just get Hey." Lynn asked, her short blonde hair falling over one eye. Shego rolled her emerald orbs.

"Howdy"

"Well someone is certainly chipper this morning." The girl teased, taking a sip of her latte.

"Very funny. So how have thing been at the academy since I left?" The onyx haired girl questioned.

"Same old stuff. Nothing ex-treme! Dementor doesn't rant as much now." Shego smirked at this, feeling accomplished.

"How are things at the new place?"

She let it all roll off her tongue, every encounter she had with Kim was spoken of. Adrena lifted one eyebrow,

"Fr-eaky." She brought her drink up to her lips and took a sip before talking again.

"So, she hot? 1-10?" Shego though for a moment.

"9.3"

Adrena practically spit out all of her beverage as she choked on it in surprise. Her eyes were huge as she leaned forward to catch herself.

"9.3? That's the highest you've ever given anyone!"

"Yea well, I like the way she can move her body" Shego looked off in in thought a smirked,

"Real flexible…"

"Alright, cool it captain hormones." Lynn dead-pinned, giving her a serious look.

"Hardy-Har. Look, all I'm saying is she's cute, a great fighter, smart, and a cheerleader."

"Yea yea, wipe the drool off your face once you get back from your daydream" Lynn smiled.

"Hey, at least I'm into someone. Your about as dried and shriveled as a prune." Shego laughed at the glare she was getting from the brown eyed girl.

"Ya know, your right. I need to get laid, mind if I borrow your Kimmie?"

Shego immediately stopped laughing as she looked at her friends smug face,

"That's not even funny."

"Yea it is. Don't worry though, I've got a bunch of girls AND guys to choose from. Plus, now that your out of the academy, That means more of me" She leaned back feeling proud.

"I'm sure it does. I'm determined to get Kimmie though. She's mine, and no one's gonna mess with her but me."

"Sure thing tiger, now put the claws away." Shego rolled her eyes. She swore, if they weren't long time friends, she would have hit that girl a long time ago.

_KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG_

Kim limped her way into science, finally making it to her stool she sat in relief. Her partner looked up with a curious look.

"What you do Princess?"

"Bonnie." Shego's eyebrows shot up,

"You did Bonnie?"

"What? No! I meant she did this to me." The villainess gave a look of realization before it quickly turned to anger.

"What did she do to you?" She asked, her voice low with slight anger laced in it. Kim didn't catch it at first.

"When we were practicing, we did a throw where me and her were suppose to catch Tara, well last minute Bonnie stepped out of the way. When I went to catch her by myself Bonnie tripped me and I not only twisted my ankle, but Tara landed on it. Best part, Bonnie blamed it on a muscle spasm."

Kim's voice was dripping with anger as she recalled the recent events. The onyx haired girl's face softened slightly,

"Let me see it."

Kim's look was uneasy as she slowly raised the injured ankle up and let it rest on Shego's waiting lap. The villainess pulled the leg of Kim's pants up, being careful not to hit her ankle. She ran her pale fingers lightly over the swollen skin and took a long look at it. The whole time, the red head wasn't breathing.

"Well, it's a definite sprained. You gotta take it easy Princess, or you could really hurt yourself." Her voice was concerned. Kim caught it this time.

"You care."

"What?" The tall beauty asked.

"Your concerned for me."

"Well no doy Kimmie, I'm not heartless. Plus, If your down and out, who will I fight with?"

Kim smiled at the smirk Shego had on. They both turned ahead as their teach began the lesson. By the end of the period, Shego had Kim's address written down for that night. The bell rang and everyone got up to leave. Outside the door, Bonnie was walking toward Shego's direction, bragging to group of girls. Just as she was passing, Shego stuck her foot out, tripping the brunette. Her books and papers went flying in every direction. Bonnie glared up at the teen,

"What the hell?"

"Sorry. Muscle spasm."

The greenish girl gave a bitchy smile and shrugged her shoulders. She turned on her heels and walked away, barley hearing the furious voice of the cheerleader asking her who she was.


	8. Meet the Possibles

**Sorry for the long wait, I tried to make it a little longer to make up! Tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

_KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG_

_**Chapter 8; Meet The Possibles**_

Shego rang the bell to the Possible home, the door swinging open only seconds later. Kim gave a cheerful smile to the girl before her as she stepped aside to let her in.

"Hey there Cupcake"

"Hey"

Kim shut the door and started to walk to the stairs, she was still limping slightly.

"Didn't I tell you to take it easy?"

Kim looked up with some confusion before realizing what the raven haired girl was talking about. She rolled her eyes,

"I can take care of myself Shego, but thanks for caring."

Her sprained ankle was exposed to sight, now twice as swollen as before. The red head went to climb the stairs but Shego's voice stopped her,

"Nu-uh, your not climbing those. We'll work down here"

"We can't, all the stuff we need is in my room."

"Then I'll bring it down."

The taller girl went to pass the hero but Kim grabbed her wrist,

"There's to much to carry down, It'll take forever, plus, we won't have peace and quiet down here."

Shego cocked her eyebrow and crossed her arms, her hip popped. Kim, thinking she had won the argument, went to go climb the stairs again. She went to take the first step up but her ankle gave out. The red head began to fall face first into the stairs, but was surprised to feel a pair of arms catching her and lifting her up.

"Shego! Let me down!"

Shego climb her way up the staircase, a squirming teen draped over her shoulder.

"Stop moving, will ya Princess?"

"No! Put me down! This is harassment!" The girl said, pounding her fists on the other girl's back.

"Oh please Kimmie, we both know if you really wanted to get down, you could."

The villainess smirked when the teen let out a huff and stopped moving. Once they reached the top of the steps, Kim was about to complain again but they were interrupted.

"Ummm, hello" Mrs. Possible said, slight confusion in her voice. Shego turned to her,

"Hi, you must be Mrs. Dr. Possible, pleasure to meet you, I'm Shego."

Shego stuck out the hand that wasn't holding the teen in place and shook Ann's hand.

"Nice to meet you Shego, Don't mind me for asking but, why are you carrying Kimberly?"

"Oh, she sprained her ankle and I told her to take it easy, she obviously hasn't and I refuse to have her climbing stairs"

"I'm fine!" The hero tried to protest.

"Shush Kimmie."

Ann nodded her head slowly, trying to seem like she wasn't still confused. A few awkward seconds passed between the three women.

"Shego, can you put me down now?"

"No, now tell me which way it is to your room, from what I know your on the third floor."

Kim huffed again but muttered about how it was down the hall. Shego smiled at Ann,

"It was nice meeting you"

She turned and walked toward Kim's room, leaving a baffled mother behind. Kim was grumbling to herself the whole way there.

_KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG_

Once the two were in the hero's bedroom, Shego carefully lowered her to a sitting position on the bed. Kim muttered a thanks before shifting herself to sit on the floor, her back up against her bed. Shego took a seat next to her and broke the silence,

"Your mom seems nice."

"Yea, she's the bomb. So… What was with the manners?"

Shego chuckled, breaking the tension.

"Just because I'm a villain doesn't mean I don't respect adults."

"What about Barkin, you didn't respect him" Kim said with accusation in her voice.

"You right, guess I only respect the ones that I wanna impress"

She winked before reaching for the blueprints sitting on Kim's nightstand. She opened it, looking over the plans.

"This'll work, you make it?" The teen cocked her eyebrow.

"I did my best, then I had my friend fill in the blanks"

"Alright, where's the supplies at?"

Kim moved to get up and retrieve the items but Shego stood firmly in front of her. Her hands were tightly folded across her chest.

"Your not getting up and moving around, so just tell me where they are."

"Ugh! Fine, your so bossy, there over there in my closet."

Kim pointed and rolled her eyes in frustration. The green girl just smirked with triumph and walked over to the closet. Once she was in there moving around, Kim asked what had been bothering her all day,

"Why do you care if I'm hurt?"

"Because, if your hurt then you can't fight, and if you can't fight then my job becomes pretty damn boring." She answered, the sound of things moving around in the closet slightly muffling her voice.

"Yea but… Why did you trip Bonnie?"

All moving and sounds from the closet immediately stopped. Kim felt herself smiling slightly.

"What do you mean?" Shego asked, still out of view.

"I saw you trip Bonnie outside of class, and although I thought it was hilarious, I don't get why."

A few things started to shift again before the ebony haired girl emerged from the closet, her arms full of supplies and a frustrated look on her face.

"Because no one is allowed to hurt you but me. I'm not gonna let some she-thing just waltz right in and attack you. That's MY job."

Her voice was full of emotion as she walked over to the hero and dropped all the supplies onto the floor in front of her. Kim was chuckling at how passionate Shego was about it.

"Alright Shego, whatever you say."

The villainess replied by letting out a huff and dropping down next to the other girl.

_KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG_

After about an hour of working on their project, the two girls were called to dinner. Shego helped Kim down the stairs and into the dinning room where Ann and James were finishing up putting things on the table. They looked up and James smiled,

"Hello, you must be the Shego I'm hearing so much about from Kimmie and Ann."

He smiled and stuck out his hand, the emerald eyed teen returning his firm handshake.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Dr. Possible."

"Please, no need for formalities, you can call me James."

The rocket scientist gave a warm smile. Shego nodded and was going to reply before hearing two voices yelling "look out" as twin miniature rockets flew into the room. They were both heading straight for the food spread out on the table. Thinking quickly, the villainess immediately pulled off her hoodie and whipped it out, hitting the front of one of the rockets. It turned and crashed into the other, both being kicked to the ground to prevent any problems. Both Dr. Possible's looked impressed, Kim just rolled her eyes muttering something that sounded like "Show off."

"Well Kimmie, looks like you finally found someone who can keep up with you."

James said with an oblivious smile on his face. Shego just smirked as she shrugged her hoodie back onto her body.

"Please, I could so beat her."

Kim said nonchalantly. Everyone was now sitting down and starting to eat, the tweebs grumbling over their broken rockets. Shego raised an eyebrow.

"I beg to differ there Princess, if I remember correctly, I had the upper hand last time."

"That's because I was surprised! And if I remember correctly, I ended up on top."

Kim said this before thinking it through, causing Shego to choke on the water she was drinking and everyone else to stare at her with an eyebrow raised. It took her a couple of seconds before she realized how bad that sounded, she blushed.

"Kimmie… Is there something you would like to tell me?" James asked sternly, Shego chuckling lightly.

"Yea Kimmie, anything you wanna tell him?" The teen whispered so only the hero beside her could hear. Kim shot her a quick death glare before looking back at her father.

"No, nothing at all."

"I'll fill you in after dinner honey." Ann offered the confused man. Kim gave her mother a grateful look.

When dinner was finished and everything was cleaned, Shego thanked both doctors and walked over to the door. After ordering Kim to take it easy on her ankle, she left for the night, leaving quite an impression on the Possible family. Kim closed the door behind her, the tweebs walking past their older sister screaming,

"Coodie alert!"


	9. Saturday Mornings

**I want to thank EVERYONE who reviews, it really gives me the motivation to keep the story going. Thanks everyone, this chapter is dedicated to all of you =)**

_KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG_

_**Chapter 9; Saturday Mornings**_

Thank god for Saturdays. It was early morning and Kim entered the kitchen, an ace bandage in her hand. She sat on a chair and started wrapping her ankle up.

"Morning Kimmie, nice to see you actually doing something about that injury"

Ann threw her daughter a soft smile over her shoulder before returning to the pancakes currently cooking on the stove.

"It seems that Shego is a positive influence"

Kim tried desperately to suppress the smile that was coming on. The younger woman shared a look with her mother, a knowing smile on Ann's face.

"Well she's definitely an influence, that's for sure."

Before any more words could be exchanged, the Kimmunicator went off in Kim's pocket. She sighed before quickly finishing up her ankle and answered it.

"What's the sitch?"

"Hey Kim, I'm getting insane readings from Drakken's latest lair, it's sucking up all the electricity within a 50 mile radius."

"Alright, ri…"

"Ride is outside" The boy said.

"What about…"

"Ron's in it already" He crossed his arms smugly.

"You rock."

She smiled and hung up the device. She kissed her parents goodbye and grabbed a piece of toast before leaving.

"Bye! Be careful with your ankle!" Ann yelled to the cheerleader's retreating form.

_KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG_

Kim swung into Drakken's lair through the open window, landing gracefully. Following her was Ron, who… well let's just say he's lucky that he even managed to make it in. The blonde quickly picked himself up off the cold floor and pulled his pants back up.

"Kim Possible!"

"Let's just get this done with"

The teen rolled her eyes and instructed Ron to take care of Drakken. It only took seconds for the blue man to call Shego.

"Hey Cupcake"

Kim jumped and whipped around. Shego was standing behind her, one hand on her hip and examining the other one.

"Let's do this."

"Well, someone's eager"

Shego smirked before taking her stance. In a flash the two were exchanging blows and dodging attacks. The villainous saw how much the other girl was struggling due to her injury. She played down the attacks and focused on just playing defense. It didn't take long for the smaller girl to notice.

"Stop going easy on me!" She reprimanded.

"I can do whatever the hell I like, my job is simply to distract you, I don't have to fight."

"Well distract me by fighting." She kept attacking the other girl only to be blocked.

"No" Shego answered simply, backing up a bit.

Kim groaned and grabbed a small empty crate next to her. She threw it at the villainous out of frustration. Shego quickly lit her hands and hit the oncoming object. It broke into pieces, leaving burnt wood on the ground. Kim was completely baffled.

"You never told me you could do that!"

"You never asked"

The taller of the two shrugged like it was nothing. Kim rolled her eyes, quickly getting tired of that remark. She let out a frustrated groan,

"Is there anything ELSE I should know?"

Shego extinguished her powers and placed a hand on her chin, pretending to thing hard.

"Let's see… I work for Drakken, I have plasma powers, I'm gay, I got to your school…"

"Your gay?" Kim cut her off, standing upright.

"Doy."

"So wait… All that hitting on me was serious?" The red head questioned, intrigued.

"No princess, I hit on girls because I'm straight" Shego rolled her eyes, annoyed.

The hero attempted to say something, but no words were coming out. Shego chuckled at the reaction but before she could make a comment the huge machine in the middle on the room began to spark and pieces were flying everywhere. A sharp medal shard was heading straight for Kim, thinking fast she tackled the girl to the floor. They both landed with a small 'oof' as the shard flew past them and left a hole in the wall.

"Thanks" Kim muttered, both stood quickly to avoid an awkward situation. Shego grabbed her wrist, pulling her to the newly made hole in the wall.

"Yea yea, C'mon, time to go. That thing is gonna blow."

"What about Ron?"

"They both ran out of here the second that thing started sparking, just like we should have"

Kim nodded and reached down for her grappling hook, only to remember she never grabbed her holster this morning. Both girls gave a quick panicked look before looking back outside to the snow covered ground three stories below. The machine made a loud clunk sound and started shaking uncontrollably.

"Hang on"

Was the only thing Shego said before wrapping her arms around the smaller girl and jumping out of the hole.

"Shego!"

Kim's eyes went wide as she held tightly onto the woman's form and saw the ground quickly approaching. Shego flipped them around so she would take the brunt of the fall. They hit the ground, the deep snow softening the impact before they began rolling down the hill. The building behind them exploded, leaving debris to fly everywhere. Once they came to a stop they didn't move for a couple of seconds. Kim slowly rose from the frozen ground to her knees, hovering over Shego.

"Shego, are you alright?" the girl in question gave a small cough and groaned.

"Just dandy, how about you?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you."

Kim stood and offered her hand, helping the other teen up. A loud crack emitted from Shego's back and she stood fully up. She winced a little,

"Well that's gonna be soar for a bit."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine Kimmie, the powers make me much more tolerable to pain than other people, don't worry, I'll heal within a couple for days."

Kim let out a grateful sigh and calmed down. Shego was working out the kinks in her back, the whistling of the wind being the only sound.

"So… you're gay huh?"

Kim smiled to break the silence, Shego laughed and rolled her eyes. The hero was about to thank her savior but was interrupted by Drakken's hovercraft flying above them. Shego grabbed onto the rope ladder,

"You owe me."

She smirked at the girl and gave her a cheesy two finger salute as Drakken flew off.

"Can't wait!" Kim yelled to the retreating girl. She smiled and shook her head. A dog sled pulled up beside her, Ron ready to go.


	10. Coffee House Talk

**I honestly can't begin to apologize to all of the people who faithfully followed this story. It's been way to long since I last updated. I haven't even been on fanfiction in general. Thank you everyone who commented on this story because reading those is what brought me back. It's been a while since I sat down to type something so I'm sorry if my writing style changed over time, hopefully it isn't bad. Enjoy!**

_KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG_

_**Chapter 10; Coffee House Talk**_

Kim fiddled with the drink in her hand as she recalled the earlier events of that morning to Monique.

"I'm telling you, she has these plasma powers. She…she glows and…"

Monique cut her off with an eyebrow raised,

"Glows huh?"

"I…I… Her powers Mo! Her powers make her glow… I mean they glow…"

Kim sputtered out in embarrassment causing Monique to make a quiet 'mhmm' noise. Kim shook her head, getting back on track.

"Anyway, I think that's why her skin is green. I think whatever gave her those powers gave her the green skin as well."

"You mean the 'interesting' skin" The dark skinned girl smiled and sipped from her drink. Kim gave a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"You said the first day you saw her you thought her skin was… interesting." She probed the hero, waiting for a reaction.

"Well it is. It's not my fault I think her skin is exotic and attractive."

Monique rolled her eyes and put her drink down, leaning close to Kim.

"Come on GF. We both know you think Shego is the attractive one, not her skin. Just admit it, she makes your lady parts tingle."

Kim's jaw dropped as she stared at her friend baffled into silence. After a good ten or so second she closed her mouth and cleared her throat.

"I have no idea what you're ta…" Monique cut her off,

"Please Kim. I see the way you look at her. It's the same way I check out those hotties at the beach. Lets get real her and keep it on the DL, every time you look at that girl your eyes are all over her like a teenage girl is all over a sale at club banana."

"Mo!" Kim frantically looked around to see if anyone in the coffee shop had heard.

"Nah-uh, I'm not finished girl. You practically drool when she walks into a room, you daydream when she's in sight, you swoon when she calls you nicknames…"

"She's gay." Kim abruptly cut her friend off.

"What?"

"She's gay Mo. She likes girls."

The two teens were silent for a bit, each mulling over their own thoughts. Monique was the first to break it, rather loudly too.

"She's gay?!"

Just about every soul in the coffee shop turned to look at her, various expressions covering various faces. Kim covered her face in embarrassment as Monique addressed everyone.

"Sorry everyone… tv show we were watching… spoiler alert…" She let out a nervous giggle before turning back to Kim and lowering her voice, "What are you waiting for?!"

"What?" Kim removed her hands and asked. Everyone else returned to their previous conversations.

"Get with it girl. If she's a lady lover, and you're lovin her as a lady than what's the problem?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe that she works for my arch-foe!" This caused Monique to roll her eyes again,

"Girl, you're Kim Possible. You can do anything. I'm sure you can find a way to make it work… So how long have you known you were gay?" Kim looked at Monique,

"For sure? How long ago did I see Shego for the first time?"

Just then the bell to the coffee shop door rung, signaling a new customer had entered. Shego walked in, a slight limp to her step do to her injuries earlier this morning. Kim ducked her head, trying to hide desperately. Monique saw the other girl's reaction and laughed,

"I originally asked you to come here because I noticed Shego came here on Saturdays just like me, but now that I know all the dirt, it makes it even better!" Monique kept laughing, catching the attention of the newly arrived guest. Shego smirked when she saw Kim and made her way over,

"Hey Kimmie, fancy meeting you here." Monique stopped laughing and looked up when Kim spoke,

"How's your back?"

"Hurts, but it'll be fine" Monique saw an opportunity and grabbed it,

"Hey girl, hows about you join us? The more the merrier." Kim was silent during the question, cursing her friend in her mind. Shego shrugged her shoulders,

"Why not. Hey pumpkin, you got any money I can borrow for a drink? You do owe me…"

"A drink for a life, that hardly seems fair." Kim finally spoke, taking out a ten from her pocket and handing it to the girl.

"Yeah well, maybe I'll think of something else to add on." She took the money from Kim and smirked, "Thanks beautiful."

Shego turned and sauntered away to order her beverage. After Kim was finished watching her retreating frame she turned to Monique,

"Why would you do that?! This is crazy Mo!" Her voice was that of a whisper yell.

"No, This is entertainment." Monique said with a devilish smile. Before any more words could be exchanged Shego pulled out a chair and plopped down. Kim looked at her,

"That was quick."

"They already know my order, started making it when I walked in." She took a sip of her coffee.

"Do I get change?" This caused Shego to raise an eyebrow,

"Please Kimmie, I'm a thief. You really think you're getting your change back?"

Kim just shook her head, figuring as much. Shego shot a smug smile to the hero before turning to Monique.

"It's Monique right?"

"The one and only." Monique said with a smile.

"You're working with that Jim guy in science right? How's that going?" Shego cursed herself in her mind, she hated small talk. But if this girl was Kim's friend she may as well make an effort to make a good impression with the hero.

"Josh actually, and it's going really good. But I hear we aren't the only one's in the class who have really good… chemistry…" Monique glanced between Shego and Kim, causing the villainous to turn to the read head. She had a deep blush covering her cheeks and was staring at Monique with wide eyes. Shego smirked her evil smirk before turning back to Monique,

"Is that so? Has she told you about the…chemistry when we fight yet?"

"OMG all the time!"

"Oh really? We get ourselves into some crazy positions. Like just this morning, Kimmie ended up topping me." Shego rose and eyebrow at said girl who refused to make eye contact with anyone. Monique played along.

"I would have expected you to be on top."

"Yeah well, I let her up there, didn't want the poor girl hurt or anything. It was explosive after all."

"That's pretty caring of you." Monique said with a chuckle.

"Well I couldn't let anything happen to her, especially after I met her parents" Shego said with fake dramatics.

"You met the 'rents already?"

"Yeah well, being project partners is a pretty serious commitment." Shego sipped her coffee again and turned to Kim,

"Ain't that right princess?" Kim finally made eye contact with Shego, her face redder than her hair,

"Are you two finished?"

Monique and Shego laughed at the other girl's embarrassment. Shego spoke first,

"Oh come on Kimmie, admit it. You think I'm hot. I've caught you looking at me before."

Kim was going to deny it but she knew it would be useless, so she decided to play their game.

"I never said you weren't."

This caught the other two girls off guard, silencing their laughter.

"With a body like that you'd have to be a fool to think it was anything but beautiful. If it makes me a thief for stealing a look or two than I guess we're on the same side, aren't we?"

It was Monique's jaw that dropped this time. Never having heard Kim speak like that before, the teen was in a state of shock. The whole table was quiet while Kim smiled in triumph. Monique cut through the silence, addressing Shego,

"So when did you find out you were gay?"

"Monique!" Kim was shocked at the blunt questioning by her friend.

"So Kimmie told you about that too huh?" Shego chuckled,

"I dunno, I guess I just kinda always known. Had flings here and there but recently, well right now, let's just say I have a conquest. And she will be mine." Shego glanced at Kim with a determined look on her face.

"Do you think she likes you back?" Monique asked, catching the look between the two girls.

Shego made direct eye contact with Kim, emerald connecting with olive. Her look didn't waver, it didn't falter and it didn't quake when she answered,

"I know she does."


	11. Progression

_**Chapter 11; Progression**_

A few days had passed since the coffee house run in with Shego and Kim had felt she recovered from it. The girls had slowly grown to talk and tease more over the past few days. It was no secret that Shego wanted Kim, in more ways than one. Stopping to think about it is what sent shivers down Kim's spine.

She sighed as she rolled over onto her stomach, shoving her face into her pillow and turning up her ipod. She still had an hour before she had to leave to meet up with her project partner at her house. She rolled her eyes at the clock, not sure if she wanted it to move faster so she could see the girl, or slower because she was so nervous. Her opinion didn't seem to matter though when she felt a breeze from the newly opened window and two strong but feminine legs straddle her ass. Kim quickly ripped her earphones out and made the motion of rolling over before being stopped by a pair of hands gently kneading into her back.

"You look tense Kimmie, let me get that for you" Shego's seductive voice whispered directly into Kim's ear, calming the girl down.

"You know, this is not only breaking and entering but molestation as well." Kim tired to argue back, but it sounded weak.

"I don't see you stopping me…"

It came out as a purr, dripping with pure sex. Kim felt the heat from her cheeks quickly travel south and stop at her center. She stayed quiet as Shego's hands slipped under her shirt and rubbed skin.

"I thought I was meeting at your place today?" Kim tried to keep her voice normal as she enjoyed the message.

"Drakken found out we were partners and refused to let his nemesis know 'the location of his award winning evil lair.' I didn't feel like listening to him so I left."

Kim just nodded her head in reply before melting into Shego's touch. She felt the girl's smooth hands work out the knots in her back. Shego's hands gingerly warmed up to a comfortably therapeutic temperature.

"How did you…"

"Plasma powers Kimmie, remember? I can control how hot it is, how hot I get, and how hot I get you." The last part was softly spoken into Kim's ear. Kim blushed but teased back,

"In your dreams Shego."

"Oh really?" She stopped messaging the hero and rolled her onto her back, still holding her straddle position. "You're going to tell me if I were to touch you down there you wouldn't be wet?"

Kim was thrown off by the bluntness of the question. She kept her eyes locked with Shego's for a few moments before breaking eye contact.

"To bad you'll never find out." Shego rolled her eyes at the girls answer,

"Can we cut the crap Kimmie. We both know that we both want this. Why are you holding back?"

"I have no id…"

"Yes you do. You know exactly what I'm talking about." Shego cut the other girl off, refusing to take any more crap. She gently ran her hands over Kim's arms, causing goose bumps to surface on the hero's skin. "See?"

"We can't do this Shego."

Kim sat up, causing the space between her and the villainous to become nearly non-existent.

"And why's that princess?"

"Because you're EVIL. Because you work for my arch foe. Because I'm the globe trotting hero who chases and foils your plans."

"Because you're scared of the way I make you feel." Kim's mouth went dry at the comment, unable to argue with it. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized just how close they were as Shego straddled her lap. The raven haired girl spoke again,

"Because you know that if I were to lean in and kiss you right now, it would be everything you ever dreamed of. That's what scares you isn't it? You're not afraid of evil villains or death traps. You're afraid of your feelings, just like I'm afraid to let people in."

Kim stayed quiet the whole time, knowing there was no use in arguing; she was a terrible liar anyway. She bit her lip and glanced down at Shego's lips, just a breath away, before looking back into emerald eyes. It didn't go unnoticed. In the blink of an eye she fell back onto the bed as Shego's lips came crashing down on hers. Her hands tangled in raven hair and her eyes slid closed. All of the build up sexual frustration was drained from their bodies through that kiss. Lips collided and tongues battled for dominance. After what felt like an eternity, they both broke apart for air, their breath jagged and heavy. Kim's head swarmed with thoughts, and the only thing that made it out was;

"What now?"

Shego looked at the girl under her, breathing heavy still from the kiss,

"Not sure, but I do love a challenge."

"You know we can't be together if you're evil, right?"

Shego pursed her lips and thought for a moment.

"Then I guess, since I AM a thief, I'll just have to steal a kiss every chance I get."

She shrugged like it was no big deal and threw a wink at the red head. She climbed off and walked over to Kim's closet to retrieve their project.

"C'mon princess, let's work on this thing. The sooner we get done, the sooner I can… do my job."

She winked again at the hero and began setting everything up. Kim stayed frozen in place, thanking what ever higher being there was that Shego really couldn't tell how hot she was.


	12. Gym Workout

_Surprise! After dropping off the face of the earth I'm back. Hopefully for a good, long time. I fell out of writing for a while there and lost my passion for everything. To everyone who has been so supportive and encouraging with your comments: You're the reason I came back. Thank you._

KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~ KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~

**_Chapter 12; Gym Workout_**

The ringing of Kim's cell phone caught the red head's attention as she rummaged through her drawers for an outfit early Thursday morning. She grabbed the small device and hit the 'answer call' button before balancing it between her ear and shoulder.

"What's the sitch?"

"Morning princess, it's your knight in shinning armor" Shego's voice danced into Kim's ear.

"More like a thief in filthy rags." Kim rolled her eyes as she picked up a shirt and examined it.

"Ouch. I'm insulted."

"What do you want Shego?"

"Someone must have had a bowl of bitch-flakes this morning" The thief's voice was dry.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really frustrated. I've been looking for a nice shirt to wear for the last ten minutes and I can't seem to settle on a good one." The red head sighed deeply before tossing a few more blouses aside.

"Looking for a shirt huh? Does that mean you're naked right now?" Kim could almost hear the smirk in Shego's voice.

"You wish, perv."

"Kimmie, you have no clue half the things I wish."

The suggestive tone in Shego's voice made the teen blush and fumble with the phone. She stepped away from her drawers and held the phone in her right hand, her left busy twirling a chunk of red locks. Shego had captured Kim's full attention at this point.

"What is it that you were calling for?"

"Changing the subject pumpkin?"

"Frankly, yes. I'd like to get dressed and make it to school on time. There's no room for phone sex in my schedule this morning."

"So another time would be good for it?" Shego's voice was beyond amused.

"That's not what I meant! I mean… Damn it Shego!"

"Oh my, did I just get the prestigious Kimberly Possible to curse at me? It's an accomplishing morning already!"

"Screw you." Kim dead pinned, not knowing anything else to say.

"To quote my favorite teen hero, 'you wish!'"

Shego's laughter could be heard over the phone, unable to be contained any longer. Kim decided to shut the villainous up the only way she knew how, beating her at her own game;

"I don't wish. I will. The Possibles work for what they want, and we always succeed. I don't have to wish anything."

Kim smirked when she heard Shego's laughter stop and the woman clear her throat.

"No time for phone sex right now remember? I just called to tell you not to drive to school today."

"Why not?" Kim's curiosity perked up.

"Because it's Thursday, I'll just give you a ride later since we are both going back to your place. No need for two vehicles."

"True. Okay, I'll just have Ron drive me on his scooter this morning."

Shego could once again be heard laughing on the phone. Kim rolled her eyes again.

"You have fun with that princess. I'll catch you later."

"Later Shego." Kim was going to hang up but was stopped.

"Oh and Kimmie, wear a green shirt. You know, if you still haven't decided."

The line when dead and Kim tucked the device into her pocket. She looked into her drawer once more and picked up her favorite green shirt, slipped it over her head, and turned to examine herself in the mirror.

_KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~ KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~_

Classes had seemed to drag on forever as Kim, Ron, Shego and Monique tiredly shuffled into the gymnasium. After quickly changing in the locker rooms, where Kim had stealthily snuck a few glances at her favorite villainous changing, all the teens stood in a group by their teacher.

"Okay kids, today we are playing my all time favorite; dodge ball."

The teacher announced in an excited voice. A few cheers were heard through the crowd before they were hushed by the instructor speaking again;

"I need two captains, lets see… Kim, why don't you come on up"

The hero made her way through the swarm of teens before standing up front.

"Now we need a second captain…" The teacher was cut off.

"I'll do it."

Shego stepped out of the crowd and stood next to Kim. She threw a smirk at the girl next to her.

"Good, Let's get to picking. Kim, you go first."

The teacher stood back to give the girls their space. Kim thought for a moment before making her first choice.

"Ron." The boy pumped his fist into the air and moved to stand behind his best friend.

"I get Monique." The dark skinned girl smiled.

"Oh you did not just take my girl from me? Fine. Josh, you're with me." Kim glared over at Shego.

"Tara is it? You're pretty cute. You're mine."

Shego winked at the cheerleader, causing her to blush. Kim's eyebrows furrowed in jealousy, just like Shego knew they would. It made both Shego and Monique laugh. Kim cleared her throat in embarrassment, realizing she had fallen for Shego's trick.

"Ummm, Stacy."

"Brick head." Shego pointed at Brick Flagg, not knowing his name.

The rest of the picking went on like this, Kim calling names and Shego calling whatever she wanted to refer to the person. Pretty soon everyone was picked, all except for one. Bonnie huffed in anger as she stomped past Kim to stand behind her, being put on her team by default. The teacher separated the two teams to their respected sides before speaking to the class as a whole.

"Alright kids, remember if you get hit anywhere, you're out. I don't care if it's your head or your ass. The only exception is catching a ball. You catch a ball and you're safe, however the other person is safe as well. No one has ever died from shooting a bullet, only getting hit by one. I don't believe in second chances so once you get out, there's no getting back in."

All the students looked around skeptically at each other over the different rules. Before anyone had time to discuss it the whistle was blown. Both teams jumped into action, quickly grabbing whatever dodge balls they could reach. Within a matter of moments Bonnie was on the ground after being pelted by two balls from Shego. One knocking the wind out of her stomach and the other leaving an already blackening eye.

"Ouch! You bitch! I call fowl!"

The teacher helped the injured girl off the ground,

"Sorry Bonnie, all is fair in love and dodgeball. It's not like she did it on purpose, did you Sheridan?"

Shego didn't bother to stop playing as she nonchalantly answered her teacher;

"Course not."

"You see? Now get yourself to the nurse." The instructor ushered Bonnie off.

Kim tired to hide her smile as she mouth a thank you to Shego from across the gym. The green girl shrugged in response.

With Kim Possible and Shego playing, it didn't take long for everyone to get out. In no time it was the two girls one on one with the whole class watching. Kim back flipped and caught the oncoming ball the Shego has just thrown. She flung it with all her might at her enemy across the room. The villainous reacted to the attack with a side flip, grabbing the ball in mid-air while simultaneously grabbing one off the ground. She gingerly landed on her feet before pelting the balls with accuracy. Kim grabbed one with each hand and spun as if in a disk toss, releasing her weapons like missiles at Shego.

The whole gym watched in amazement as the two teens flipped, jumped, and spun with grace and perfection.

"Just give up princess! We both know I'm gonna win!" Shego gloated.

"As if!" Kim chucked another ball.

"You know you can't beat me."

"I never lost to you yet Shego!"

"Never lost maybe, but never beat me either." The raven haired girl pointed out.

Shego threw a ball directly at Kim's feet and another at her head, causing the red head to twist in-between and take, what looked like, a nasty fall. The whole class looked in shock as Kim's body hit the ground. Shego's eyes widened as she ran over the red head lying on the ground.

"Jesus cupcake, you okay? You look like you hit your head." She gently caressed the back of the hero's head in concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Shego?"

"Yeah?"

"You lose."

The emerald-eyed beauty looked confused before looking down at Kim's right hand. It was holding a ball that was gently pressed against Shego's stomach. Kim smiled like the cat that caught the canary.

"You sneaky little bitch!"

Shego let go of Kim's head and stood up in anger, the other girl of the ground still, now laughing.

"I win!" Kim's voice was laced with accomplishment.

"That's what I get for being concerned." It game out as a grumble.

"Awh, you were concerned?" She received an eye roll in response.

The teacher then cut into the conversation, reminding the girls that they were not alone;

"Well it looks like Kimberly is our winner! Well played girls, I'll be sure to always put you on opposing teams. It seems Kimberly Possible has finally met her match."

"In more ways than one."

The comment was to quiet for anyone to hear Shego say it. Anyone but Kim that is, and the red head gave a blush and toothy smile in response.


	13. Broken Walls

_**Chapter 13; Broken Walls**_

Once the instructor walked off to address other students Kim stood from her spot on the gym floor, overly satisfied with her win. She stuck her tongue out at Shego like a child.

"You better put that tongue back in your mouth before I bite it princess."

"I that a promise?" Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Getting cocky are we?"

The red head shrugged before smiling. Monique and Ron walked up from behind the hero.

"OMG, girlfriend that was so sneaky! So great!" Monique praised.

"Yeah, I didn't think anyone was going to win. Nice move, making Shego worry about you and everything."

The goofy boy threw in, Rufus chirping in agreement. Kim was going to reply but Shego cut in first.

"I wasn't worried." She spoke quickly, catching Kim's attention. Monique was the one to speak though.

"Girl please, you were so concerned for her."

"No." She said through grit teeth.

"But you ran up to her…" Ron said, confused.

"Shut up buffoon!" Her hands ignited with plasma, her glare now directed at the blonde boy.

"Shutting up now." Ron squeaked and took a step back.

"…Shego…"

Kim put a hand on the taller teen's shoulder, immediately causing Shego's plasma to smother. She turned and got lost in Kim's olive eyes.

"Yeah princess?" Her voice noticeably dropped its malice.

"You're going soft." Shego's face dropped as the other three teens laughed.

"I am not! I'm still a badass and I can get whatever I want, whenever I want."

"Sure you can Sheeg." Kim said through giggles. Shego growled in frustration.

"At least I don't perv in the locker room you little creep!"

Kim stopped laughing and swallowed the newly formed lump in her throat.

"I don't know what you mean…"

Shego smirked, having the upper hand in the situation again.

"Oh I think you do." She moved closer to Kim.

"N…No."

"Oh you don't? Because I'm pretty sure you were watching me change earlier…"

Kim's face turned as red as her hair when she noticed the curious looks from her two best friends.

"I…I…"

"Was just perving on me. I know."

Shego's face was now only inches from Kim's. She leaned in to whisper in her ear;

"If you wanted a show, all you had to do was ask."

She leaned in and stole a quick kiss from the stunned girl before turning and sauntering away. The three remaining teens were silent for a few moments before Monique broke it.

"Since when did you start kissing?!"

KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG

The final bell rang, releasing the students from their learning prison for the day. Kim walked to her locker and tossed her books in, not having to worry about homework tonight. She navigated her way through the halls and out into the student parking lot. The hero paused outside and scanned the parking lot for the raven-haired beauty. Her sight was blackened out by a pair of hands over her eyes. There was only one person who could successfully sneak up on Kim Possible.

"Really Shego? How old are you again?" Her voice was amused.

"Awh, I didn't even get to say guess who."

The response was a raspy whisper in her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine. Shego dropped her hands to her side and looked at the hero.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Besides the fact that your body heat is so high I could feel it radiating on my skin?"

"Good point."

Shego started walking to her vehicle, Kim following closely next to her. They reached the green motorcycle and Kim tilted her head.

"You took your bike today?"

Shego shrugged and handed over an extra helmet.

"What can I say? I couldn't pass up the idea of your arms around me."

She smirked at the shorter girl before slipping her helmet on and taking a seat on the bike. Kim smiled and rolled her eyes before putting her own helmet on and sitting behind the villain.

"You gonna hold on cupcake?"

"I'm afraid you'll like it too much." Kim replied.

"Or once you touch me you won't want to let go."

The cockiness could be heard in her voice. Kim bit her lip in anticipation before wrapping her arms tightly around Shego's waist. Both girls froze at the sensation, a shock going through their bodies. Shego shifted slightly and started up her bike after gaining her senses.

"You ready?"

Kim rested her cheek against Shego's shoulder and nodded in confirmation. The bike took off out of the parking lot and down the street. Kim took a deep breath, slowly falling in love with the feeling of her arms around Shego's waist. All too soon they pulled up to Kim's house and the bike was shut off. Kim's arms remained where they were however. Shego took her helmet off and looked over her shoulder, a genuine laugh escaping her lips.

"Told you you weren't going to want to let go."

Kim let go of the other girl and took off her helmet. She was going to reply but her voice caught in her throat. The sun shone down upon Shego's face and gave off a natural glow of beauty. Olive eyes were quickly lost in emerald as time seemed to slow for the red head. Before she knew what she was doing, she dropped the helmet, cupped the pale girls cheeks, and caught her lips in a passionate kiss with her own. It wasn't lustful like their first kiss, or even chaste like their second. It was soft and full of love, setting off stomach flips for both girls involved. They slowly pulled away and looked at each other fairly surprised. Shego broke eye contact first and did something Kim had never seen before. Shego blushed. Her cheeks tinged green as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Let's get inside, work on the project. You know."

She stood off the bike and offered her hand to Kim as assistance. The red head smiled at the gesture before taking it.

KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG~KP~SG

The two teens had been sitting in Kim's room for an hour now working on the project. Kim set up her tape recorder about five minutes ago, as twenty minutes of recording were required. She sighed heavily while twisting a bolt in place. The work had been quiet for the most part, both girls thinking heavily about the kiss. Kim decided to break it though.

"Your blush is cute." Shego's head snapped up from what she was doing.

"What?"

"Your blush. It's green. I think it's…cute."

Shego looked at the girl for a few moments before blushing again and focusing on the project. Kim blushed as well.

"Shut up Kimmie, I don't blush."

"Oh yeah? Then what are you doing now?" Kim didn't have to look up to know the green tint was still present.

"I don't know okay? I just…" The onyx haired girl sounded frustrated as she put some pieces together.

"What is it?" Kim paused from her work and looked up.

"I've never had anyone make me feel like that before okay?"

At this point the green girl had looked up as well, locking eyes with her princess.

"I've never had someone make me happy the way you do Kim."

That lack of nicknames is what made Kim realize this was real. She smiled in response before looking back down and continuing the work in front of her. Shego's heart skipped a beat, thinking she had messed everything up. She was proven wrong however by Kim's next statement.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

Shego's eyes widened and Kim slowly looked up at her again. She smiled, causing the villainous' heart to soar. Shego let a goofy smile slip past her defenses when Kim blushed at her. They both looked down at what they were working on again.

"You were right, I am going soft. I feel so not like myself when I'm around you, but I think it's okay…"

"So I broke the big badass Shego?" She questioned, Shego shrugged.

"Only with you."

"And here I thought it was impossible,"

"From what I hear, anything's possible for a Possible."

Shego replied, now learning from experience that the family motto was true.


End file.
